Shadows of Sin
by Everblaze
Summary: An entity calling himself Shadow Reaper has somehow resurected the Espada and plans to destroy Soul Society.  The shinigami must battle the Arrancar once more.  The Shadow Reaper will stop at nothing for revenge.  Contains OC's as well.  R&R please?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**This is my first fanfic so constructive criticism is welcome. I'm not saying go easy on me but please don't just tell me this is terrible and leave it at that. Tell me why you say so. Anyway sorry this AN is going to be a bit long but just some things I need to clear up as well as give a better summary of the story (curse you 255 char limit). So this fic takes place about 30 years after Aizen's defeat and is about a new enemy emerging and threatening Soul Society. The main character is an OC (not the Shadow Reaper but he's an OC too) but he's not the only character I'll be focusing on. I also use a few Japanese terms like taicho, fukutaicho, shinigami ect. because I simply can't imagine Bleach without them. Also the OC's name is Kugaro Shuzaku and I'll be reffering to him as Kugaro most of the time but some characters will refer to him as Shuzaku so don't get confused, it's the same person. Sorry for the long AN but I just had to get that off my chest. **

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Bleach and don't profit from this in any way. I'm simply writing this for my own (and hopefully your) entertainment.

**Chapter 1: Shadows in the sand**

Sand. It was everywhere you looked in Heuco Mundo and it's gray colour complimented the Hollow world's equally bleak sky. A figure lay sprawled on the sand, staring at the sky so infinitely devoid of stars or any sign of hope. His fingers scraped over the sand slowly. Sand. It was everywhere. In his hair, mouth, nose, every inch of clothing he wore. Soon the sand would completely cover his body and hide him from the cold gaze of the moon.

Grimmjow had no idea how long he had been lying here in this spot, both his pride and body mortally wounded. Sand mixed with the blood dripping from his wounds as well as the dried up puddles already staining the ground. The blue haired Arrancar coughed from the sand crawling down his throat. _'Not long now.' _he thought. He wracked his mind trying to remember what happened that had landed him in this pitiful position. He's lost to his ultimate rival Kurosaki. He'd been betrayed by one of his fellow Espada and left to die in this miserable world. Grimmjow didn't care however. He had lost and no longer possessed the will to live. His soul was already dead and now he was just waiting for his body to follow.

Sand washed over him, filling his nostrils, mouth, ears and eyes. He coughed and those sharp blue orbs blinked defiantly one last time, trying to fight the will of the mighty desert. In his last moments of conscious thought Grimmjow could barely make out a thin shadowy figure reaching out a hand to him. Whether to wrench him back from the jaws of death or to push him torward it, he did not know.

The recently made Captain of the 9th Division, Shuuhei Hisagi, swore loudly. He'd just been officially promoted to Captain yesterday and naturally his squad had thrown him one hell of a party. Matsumoto-san and Kyouraku-taicho had also joined in along with a few other Capatins and Lieutenants and pretty soon they'd all gotten quite tanked. The party had lasted until the early hours of the morning and most participants were still in bed recovering from their respective hangovers. Hisagi however had been woken up at dawn when he felt a disturbing reiatsu coming from the forest surrounding the east side of the 9th Division barracks. Ignoring the throbbing in his head, he leapt out of bed, grabbed his zanpakuto and hurried over to the disturbance. He rushed past the barracks and as he closed in on his destination he recognised the unmistakable reiatsu of a Hollow along with...

"Shuzaku!" he called to his 4th Seat and protege. The young man stood with his sword drawn, emerald eyes scanning the trees surrounding them. He turned slightly upon hearing his Capatian and mentor's voice.

"Hisagi-sensei. You're up? Watch out it's a sneaky one. Really fast and likes to hide."

Hisagi nodded and drew his own sword. He tried to hine in on the Hollow's reiatsu but found it to be somewhat difficult with the constant throbbing in his head. He was grateful for his young squadmember's presence. The brown haired shinigami had been one of the few not to partake in yesterday's festivities.

Kugaro stood back to back with his Captain as they watched the trees for any sign of movement. Kugaro knew that his sensei was probably still suffering from a hangover much like everybody else so he had come out here to deal with the hollow himself. But Hisagi-sensei had still shown up despite his condition. _'That's so like him. Always ready to protect others.' _Kugaro thought as a smile formed on his lips. A sudden movement caught the shinigami's eye and and both turned to see a large winged creature leaping at them. Kugaro leapt to the side. Hisagi brought his blade down onto the Hollow's arm, slicing it clean off. The Hollow let out a high pitched wail and shot into the air. It hovered there for a while, its yellow eyes bearing down on the Shinigami.

All of a sudden nearly two dozen more like it swarmed the area, effectively surrounding Kugaro and Hisagi. With a quick muttered, "Reap Kazeshini", Hisagi unleashed his zanpakuto's true form, two black schythes attached to a long chain. Kugaro gripped his katana tightly and leapt up at one of the Hollows. He brought it down in a vertical arc and cut the Hollow in half. Hisagi whirled his weapon at a group of five or so Hollow and the blade cleaved through them easily. Kugaro brought down two more with a few quick, precise swings.

"Hadou 31 Shakkaho!" A burst of red fire shot from Hisagi's palm and succesfully knocked down a Hollow behind Kugaro. Hisagi spun Kazeshini a few more times and took down the remaining Hollow. When there was only one left, the original who was still hovering in the air, the young 4th Seat ran up a nearby tree. Stopping halfway up, he used the trunk as leverage and launched himself at the enemy. His green hilted katana pierced the Hollow's skull, killing it instantly. Kugaro dropped back down to the ground and seathed his zanpakuto.

"Nice work Shuzaku." the 9th Division Captain said, seathing his own zanpakuto. "Oh my head." he put a hand up to his forehead. Kugaro's smile at his mentor's comment faded and was replaced with a look of concern.

"Are you okay Hisagi-sensei? Maybe you should lie down." he offered.

Hisagi shook his head and replied, "No it's okay. I'll just get something from Unohana-taicho. I expect half the Gotei 13 is probably already at the Fourth for the very same problem."

Kugaro nodded and they began wlking back torwards the barracks. "Why are you up so early anyway Shuzaku?"

"I was actually still sleeping when I noticed the Hollow. I figured I'd just take it out myself because everybody is still recovering from last night's party."

Hisagi was momentarily stunned that the kid had noticed the Hollow before he did. Then again, considering the fact that he had a killer hangover it probably wasn't that surprising. Shuzaku was a pretty sharp kid after all.

Back in Hueco Mundo, Grimmjow slowly opened his eyes, still crusted with sand, and took in his surroundings. Not that there was much to take in. He was completely surrounded in darkness. "Grimmjow." a voice called him. It didn't seem to be coming from any direction in particular. "Grimmjow." it called again. The Arrancar only coughed, his throat too sore and dry to speak. "Grimmjow I am the Shadow Reaper. I have given you a second chance at life. If you take it you must obey me and become part of my army. I wish to bring death upon those who have wronged me and I require your help. If you prove yourself usefull I will grant you unimaginable power. So what do you say Grimmjow, do you wish to become the first Shadow Arrancar?"

Grimmjow's mind was racing. Here he was being given a second chance at life, a second chance to exact revenge on those he hated. He was not ususally the obiedient type but this Shadow Reaper seemed powerful. Just like Aizen had seemed poweful enough to follow. _'Yes'_ Grimmjow decided. _'I will follow you as long as I can become stronger. As long as I am able to hunt down and kill every last person who doubts my power.'_

"Well Grimmjow? What is your answer?"

"Yes." the teal haired Espada replied, a sinister smirk plastered on his face.

**So there you have it. My first piece of posted literature. Sorry it's short but I just wanted to see what people's reaction to this will be. I promise that future chapters will be longer. The next update will be very soon so please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**Told you I'd update soon right? Thanks to RAHbooks who reviewed the last chapter. It is very much appreciated. I took your advice and reread the chapter a few more times before posting, hopefully I got all those typos. Okay here is Chapter 2. Plese review and tell me your thoughts.**

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Bleach and don't profit from this in any way. I'm simply writing this for my own (and hopefully your) entertainment.

**Chapter 2: The shadow strikes**

Kugaro ran a hand through his short messy, brown hair. He had walked with Hisagi-sensei all the way to the Fourth Division and was now waiting outside for his captain to return. He had opted to wait outside since he was not very comfortable with Unohana-taicho. Despite the fact that she was one of the nicest people he knew, she could still be pretty scary at times. Especially when half the Gotei 13 were occupying her division, complaining about being hungover. Kugaro toyed with the hilt of his zanpakuto absentmindedly as he waited, leaning on the wall next to the Fourth Division gate. He stared up at the cloudless sky and began daydreaming about all sorts of things. He wondered what it would be like to be able to soar through that endless stretch of blue.

He was so caught up in thought that he didn't notice the 6th Division Lieutenant sneaking up on him.

"Boo!" the red haired man said in his ear. Kugaro yelped and sprung forward.

"Abarai-fukutaicho! You startled me."

Renji Abarai grinned down at the shorter shinigami and said, "I told you already, call me Renji. What were you spacing out for anyway?"

"Oh right sorry, Renji-san. It's nothing really, I'm just waiting for my captain." Kugaro explained.

Renji chuckled. "Hisagi's got a hangover too, eh? Can't say I blame him though. Last night was pretty insane. Would you believe we found Matsumoto-fukutaicho passed out in front of the 6th Division barracks. My captain was totally pissed."

Kugaro smiled and resumed leaning on the wall, folding his hands behind his head.

"So I take it that's why you're here, hiding from Kuchiki-taicho."

Renji took up a similar position and crossed his arms. "Something like that yes."

The two shinigami stood there, talking for a while when Hisagi finally emerged. "Morning Abarai." he greeted, his voice sounding much less tired than earlier that morning.

"Yo Hisagi. How're you feeling." Renji said with a small smirk.

Hisagi rubbed the back of his neck and replied, "Fine. You could address me with a little more respect you know."

Renji gave an amused chuckle. "Right I forgot you're a captain now. Well I have to go before my captain dismembers someone. See you later Kugaro, Hisagi." and with that the red haired lieutenant turned and left.

"It's Hisagi-taicho to you Abarai!" Hisagi called after him but Renji just made a nochalant gesture with his hand. The Captain of the 9th rolled his eyes and turned to his protege. "Shuzaku let's get back to the barracks and do some more training. We have a patrol in the real world next week and I want to make sure everybody is in top shape."

"Yes sir."

* * *

><p>Without a captain to run it, the 5th Division was trying its best to keep up with all of its administrative duties as well as making sure its patrol squads were in good shape. Momo Hinamori was trying hard to run the division herself without the aid of a captain. Aizen-taicho's betrayal had left a deep scar on everyone in Soul Society but none so deep as the one left on his lieutenant. Hinamori had trusted Aizen and had believed him to be a good man. Even after he had made his true intentions clear, she still tried to decieve herself with thoughts of him being anything less than pure evil. But after the Winter War and Aizen's defeat, she had realised what he truly was and was now trying to move on with her life.<p>

Hinamori sat down at her desk and stared at the large pile of paperwork that had piled up during the past few days. Up until last night, she'd been on a mission to the real world, thus she has gotten behind on paperwork once again. And not only did she have to do her own but also the captain's. The squad helped out where they could but there was still a lot to do. She sighed and set to work.

* * *

><p>Everything still looked the same. The endless hallways, the bleak colours, the artificial sky. Everything. Grimmjow strolled over to the Espada meeting hall, or as it was now called, The Shadow Room. He tugged agitatedly at his collar as he walked. The Shadow Reaper had given him a fresh set of his original white outfit as well as a long blue cloak that hung at his ankles and swished around his Pantera as he walked. He walked on and noticed the large gaping hole in the roof, the true sky of Heuco Mundo visible through it. <em>'Well that's new.'<em> he thought. He finally arrived at the Shadow Room and pushed open the door without knocking_. 'It still looks the same.' _

Grimmjow noticed that the long dining table was still there with its unoccupied seats, deceptively making it look as though nothing had happened. The Arrancar glided his hand along the smooth surface and memories came flooding back. He felt a slight pain tugging at his heart but ignored it. Remorse was for the weak.

"Welcome Shadow Arrancar Grimmjow." a deep voice said and out of the shadows at the far end of the room, emerged his savior and new master. Grimmjow turned to face the Shadow Reaper. He was tall and thin, wore a black cloak similar to Grimmjow's and a mask. The mask was porcelien white with black markings around the eyes and mouth. It looked very much like a Hollow mask. "Please, sit down." he said to Grimmjow who obeyed and sat at his old seat. The Shadow Reaper also sat down. "You must have a lot of questions as to how and why I brought you back to life. The answer is that I didn't. Luckily for me you were still alive when I found you. Even if you were still barely just clinging to life I was still able to help you. As for the why, it is quite simple really." The Shadow Reaper stood up and began pacing the room. "I have a vision. A vision of Soul Society in ruins, of those hypocritical shinigami paying for their sins with their own blood. In order to do that I need the help of the ten strongest Arrancar ever born. The Espada."

Grimmjow watched him intently as the man rambled on. He didn't really care for the man's reasons but he was prepared to endure a few boring speeches in order to get what he wanted. And besides, it never hurt to have some extra information. The man dressed in black continued, "Unfortunately that fool Aizen got them all killed, almost all of them. So either I would have to wait for ten more to appear or I would have to find a way to ressurect the original. I chose the latter option of course. But before I tell you more, I would like for you to meet someone." The Shadow Reaper turned to the shadows from which he himself had emerged and gestured torward it with one pale, bony hand. Grimmjow watched, fascinated as a girl with long red hair, wearing a grey shihakusho and crimson coloured cape emerged. She too wore a mask but it only covered the top half of her face and was coloured black and red. "This is Ririka. She will be your partner for this mission."

* * *

><p>At dusk Kugaro knocked at the 5th Division Captain's door. He was on his way back from delivering the 9th's paperwork to the 1st Division Headquarters. He'd overheard that the only division who still hadn't handed theirs in was Hinamori-fukutaicho's. Hinamori was a good friend to him and he wanted to see if she needed any help. He knocked again and when no answer came, he pushed the door open slowly. "Hinamori-kun?" He saw the small woman asleep at her desk, using her arms as a pillow, a recently finished pile of paperwork in front of her. He closed the door behind him and walked over to her. He shook her gently by the shoulder and called again softly, "Hinamori-kun?"<p>

"Huh? Oh Shuzaku-kun. I um fell asleep." she stated groggily.

Kugaro chuckled. "Yeah I noticed. Do you want me to deliver your paperwork for you? You seem a little tired."

Hinamori was about to respond when a voice rang out, "Attention all shinigami! Two intruders have invaded Sereitei via a strange portal near the 5th and 6th divisions. Menos Grande are also appearing! All squads move out!"

Kugaro rushed outside with Hinamori right behind him. They split up in different directions. Hinamori rounded a corner and ran straight into a group of Menos Grande. She drew her zanpakuto and yelled, "Snap Tobiume!" A large fireball shot from the short sword and struck one of the creatures in the face. It reared it's mask covered face back and shot a large red beam of energy at the lieutenant. She rolled out of the way quickly and shot another fireball but missed this time. "Bakudo 30 Shitotsu Sansen! " she cried out and three yellow triangles encircled one of the Menos Grande, rendering it incapable of movement. The other two Menos suddenly lunged at her and unfortunately for Hinamori, she had no time to react.

"Hinamori!" she recognised the voice of her childhood friend and 10th Squad Captain, Toshirou Hitsugaya. The snowy haired captain used his zanpakuto and froze the Menos Grande in place.

"Howl Zabimaru!" Renji's snake-like zanpakuto lashed out and shattered the frozen beasts.

"Hinamori are you okay?" Hitsugaya asked as he ran over to her.

"Fine, Shirou-chan. Thank you." she replied with a smile.

Renji walked over to them and asked, "Has anyone seen the intruders? I was chasing after them but lost them when I was attacked by Menos."

The two smaller shinigami shook their heads.

* * *

><p>Kugaro leapt from rooftop to rooftop, ignoring the battles going on around him. He was chasing after two cloaked figures running torwards an unknown destination. He'd spotted them seconds after he and Hinamori had split up. Disregarding all intentions he had of joining the battle, he decided to follow them instead. <em>'Where are they going?' <em>he wondered as he struggled to keep up with their speed. It was nearly impossible to track their reiatsu with all the fighting going on around him, shinigami unleashing their zanpakuto caused large reiatsu fluctuations and made it very difficult to hone in on a single source. Finally the intruders and Kugaro seemed to have arrived at their destination. _'The Sereitei Library? What exactly are they after?'_

Kugaro waited outside for a minute or so before going inside. The library was dark and quiet. It created an eerie atmosphere around him. His breathing quickened as he peered around a large bookcase. The two cloaked figures were merely a few metres away from him, one standing upright and one crouching near another bookcase, seemingly searching for something. Kugaro fought to keep his reiatsu under control.

"Hurry up will you? I want to go kill someone." a rough male voice said.

"We have our orders Grimmjow. We are to locate the book and then return to the Shadow Reaper as soon as possible. We cannot become involved in the fight." a female voice responded calmly.

"Tch. Whatever." the man called Grimmjow replied.

Gathering his courage, Kugaro drew his zanpakuto from its seath hanging from the green sash tied around his waist. He gripped the katana tightly and steeled himself. In a flash he leapt out and swung his blade at the standing figure. Grimmjow's arm shot up and blocked the blow easily. Kugaro's eyes widened. _'No way. He didn't even use a zanpakuto, he was able to block my sword with nothing more than his bare arm? No way.'_ Kugaro looked up at his opponent. The man's swift movement had thrown back the hood of his cloak to reveal spiky teal hair and startling blue eyes. He wore a bored expression on his face and one half of his jaw was covered in a white fraction of what appeared to be a Hollow mask.

"You really thought you'd get me with that, shinigami?" Grimmjow asked in a low menacing voice. "Hey Ririka! Can I at least fight him?" he called to his companion.

"Make it quick." she replied in an even tone.

Grimmjow turned his maniacal smirk onto the young shinigami. He raised his other hand and punched him in the face.

Kugaro immediately snapped out of his disbelieving daze as the fist connected with his jaw and sent him flying into the wall. Miraculously he managed to hold onto his sword. Staggering upright he glared at his opponent and rushed at him with his blade again. Grimmjow stood with his hands shoved into his pockets, he raised his knee as Kugaro swung at him and caught the 4th Seat in the chest. Grimmjow spun around and hurled the shinigami away using the knee still lodged in the boy's chest. Kugaro hit the ground hard, coughing up blood. His zanpakuto lay a few metres away. Struggling against the pain wracking his body, he began crawling torward his sword. As he reached out to it, Grimmjow stepped on his hand, pushing his whole weight down on it. He still had that smirk plastered on his face. He took one hand out of his pocket and pointed a palm at Kugaro's head.

"You're so weak shinigami. You couldn't even make me draw my sword. Killing you will be doing Soul Society a favour."

Kugaro's green eyes stared defiantly into Grimmjw's blue ones. _'Damn he's strong. But I can't give up. Not yet.' _

Grimmjow gave him a sinister look and whispered gleefully, "Cero."

**...to be continued.**


End file.
